The Ice Is Melting
by Flo0007
Summary: Tori was right. They did have a few things in common. But is that the end of the story or the beginning?


Jade and Beck broke up in the early days of June.

It wasn't shocking, everybody knew that relationship was over. At least it was from Jade's side. She didn't feel like she did when they started dating and she made that painfully obvious. Beck of course was still in love with her. But he thought a little time apart will do Jade good and it'll „make her heart fonder" and by the end of July she would be begging for him to take her back. He was absolutely sure of it. And in the mean time he could have a little fun with anybody (with their consent or without).

Seeing as it was summer Jade was bored.

She didn't know what to do with no school. Sure she could hang out whit Cat but she didn't have the patience for her ditzy friend for more than 19983 minutes (yes, she counted). Andre was an other option but that boy was oppsessed with music and girls. Robbie meant Rex and that's just NO. Beck was not an option lest he tries to talk her into dating him again. That left Verga. Maybe not the worst case scenerio.

Jade was stuned to find out Tori was right. They did have a few things in common. The first time she found out Tori liked a lot of the same bands as her, she almost didn't believe it had it not been to the fact that Tori knew almost every word to every song. Then came the TV shows. And yes, there were a few that Jade couldn't stand but the majority? Like who wouldn't like American Horror Story, or Orange Is The New Black, or Trinkets, or Van Helsing? And even the few comedies that were on like Brooklyn Nine-Nine and One Day At a Time and Golden Girls were something Jade could deal with.

But the most astonishing thing Jade found out of the younger Vega? She wasn't as innocent or as naive and good-hearted as everybody thought. The goth had the pleasure to witness the latina's dark side fist-hand. For example when that one time this guy tried to hit on her and when she said no he started to grope her. What was Tori's reaction? She garbbed the guy's arm and twisted it around his back, kicked the back of his leg then made a comment on not groping women.

In August Jade was startled to realize: she had feeligs for the brunette latina. She was always feeling better when she was with the younger Vega, she couldn't imagine her day withouth her and as she found out from her mother she was smiling at her phone whenever Tori texted or called her. She wasn't afraid of Jade, never was really. If she pushed her she pushed back. But that was a problem. The latina didn't have feelings for her, did she? Why would she? She deserved the world and everything good in it. And Jade? She wasn't good.

So what does a heartbroken teenage girl whit artistic skills do? Yes, she wrote a play about her misfortune. The problem? Tori found it. The outcome? The latina just laughed and kissed Jade. To say Jade was surprised was an understatement. Just two months after her break-up with Beck here she was crazy for a girl, who apparently liked her back.

After that the two began to date. They didn't make a big deal out of it in fear it wouldn't last. They were Jade West and Tori Vega after all. Their families knew about them, but noone else. It just felt right to be themselves.

With the start of the school year nobody knew they were in a relationship. But they weren't bothered by it. They had each other and that was what mattered.

By the end of the semester Beck tried to talk Jade into dating him almost every week. She always said no, of course. She had a stable, healthy and strong relationship and she was brave enough to say she was in love. And to her and Tori's surprise she wasn't as jealous as she was with him. She knew Tori loved her and she trusted her completly.

Tori and Jade spent the winter break in a cozy cabin on the coast. The Vega parents and Trina left the State for the holidays. They asked Tori but she wanted to spend it with Jade, as their anniversary was on the 18th. The West' also were understanding on the one condition, that before they drove down to their accommodation they have dinner with them. Jade and Tori were happy to comply.

When the break was over and the holidays were forgotten the school started up again and it was hectic. Everybody had something to complain about. Too many projects, too little time. And Beck still hasn't let up on Jade. But the endproduct was well woth it. It was after all the Full Moon Jam.

Jade wanted to sing a song for her girlfriend. Their relationship was better than ever, they never were so happy before and they discussed going public about it. It wasn't fragile, it wasn't a question if they had a future together. So the goth asked Tori if she was comfortable with her idea. The latina always a romantic couldn't get over the fact that Jade wanted to serenade her in front of everyone. Of course she said yes.

Before she was meant to be on the stage Jade was nervous. But then she caught a glipmse of Tori in the audience, as if sensing her stare she turned to face her. She flashed her THAT smile the brunette reserved for her only. She was ready. They had been going out for 8 months now, she loved the girl and was loved by her. It was time the school found out.

Singing You Don't Know Me went better than she could have hoped for. Tori had tears in her eyes and her lips curved up in a soft smile also reserved for her. And then she was in motion to get to her girlfriend.

In a blink of an eye Beck was infront of her. She had a questioning expression on her face. She didn't understand what was happening. She was still on the stage and not in her girlfriend's arms.

„You held out on me, but I knew you would be coming back to me" said Beck with a condescending smile, then continued „And since I'm a nice guy I'll let you."

„That's really nice of you, but I didn't sing this for you as I already have someone."

„Who the hell?" doubted Beck. „Anyway I'm better than any of these guys."

„Good thing that I'm not oing out with a male then."

„What do you mean?"

„Excuse me!? Could you let me to my girlfriend please?" asked someone from behind him.

Beck and everyone was suprised when Tori Vega emerged from behind him. She calmly stepped over to Jade and placed her arm around her waist with a kiss on the cheek.

„You were amazing, babe" murmured the latina. „Loved the song too."

„Thanks. I did-"

„WHAT THE HELL!? You two? Together? Is this a fucking joke?" Beck was furious. She humiliated him. How dare she?

„You have a problem, Oliver?" asked Tori entirely too calm.

„Yes, I have a problem! You stole her from me!" accused Beck pointing at Tori. He then turned to Jade „When did you start fucking? Were you cheating on me?"

„Firstly, dating and not fucking. Secondly I don't reckon this to be any of your business. Thirdly I wouldn't speak to her in that way. I get upset easily" answerd Tori still calmly.

„Fucking dykes."

„What did you just say?" was Jade's question.

„Fucking dykes. You know Jade, if you wanted to make me jealous it isn't working. I've fucked every girl that I could since we broke up. I don't need you."

„Good. Then it's settled. You live a lonely life with your fuckings and I live happily with the woman I love" said Jade the same time Tori said „If you weren't jealous and didn't want her back you wouldn't have made a scene like this."

„Ya know Beck? I think Tori is right" was the first thing Andre said since the whole thing started.

Beck was filled with anger. He turned to Andre and yelled at him „I won't be broken up with! Especially by a dyke fucking cheater!"

„Ooookay, buddy. You are done. That was the last straw. Get the hell out or I won't hold back" told him Tori.

„Fuck you all! I'm better than anyone of you, nobody here deserved me anyway. I'm out." With that Beck left the school.

„You okay?" Tori directed her eyes at Jade

„With you here? Never better."

After 8 months of secrecy the two girls could finally kiss and be themselves infront of their peers.

The following Monday the news spread like wildfire: Beck has been suspended for his homophobic attitude.

Not long after his suspension ended, he left Hollywood Arts. Nobody knew where he went, nobody cared.

Jade and Tori married on the 18th of August seven years later. They never broke up, never divorced and never ever loved another as they loved each other. Well maybe their kids.


End file.
